urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Parker series
Ashley Parker series by Dana Fredsti. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Zombie Apocalypse Series Description or Overview Ashley Drake was just trying to get through a tough day when the world turned upside down. A terrifying virus appears, quickly becoming a pandemic that leaves its victims, not dead, but far worse. Attacked by zombies, Ashley discovers that she is a ‘Wild-Card’—immune to the virus—and she is recruited to fight back and try to control the outbreak. It’s Buffy meets the Walking Dead in a rapid-fire zombie adventure! ~ Books and Other Writing Projects | Dana Fredsti Primary Supe Zombies What Sets it Apart Entertaining while being a typical zombie apocalypse tale. Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative told by Ashley, protagonist. Books in Series Ashley Parker series: # Plague Town (2012) # Plague Nation (2013) # Plague World (Aug 2014) ~ Final World Building Setting: Isolated college town in northern California—gradually throughout the U.S. 'Supernatural Elements': Zombies, crack-post scientists (started plague), Glossary: * "Wild Card": a person who is immune to the zombie virus—heal quickly and have super strength and they can't become infected by the zombies; they can, be killed if they are injured severely enough Groups & Organizations: * Dolofónoi tou Zontanoús Nekroús: secret government zombie squad ("killers of the living dead") 'WORLD' This is a rewrite of the author's previous book entitled Ashley Drake, Zombie Hunter. On her web site, Fredsti states, "Plague Town will be a revised and updated version with a lot of new material and a slightly older heroine." You won't find much that's new or inventive in this typical zombie apocalypse tale. The outbreak is caused in the usual manner by science gone awry. Also, as usual, some people (one in every 10,000) are immune to the virus. The series follows the zombie outbreak as it begins in an isolated college town in northern California and gradually spreads throughout the U.S. and then the world. The government has a secret zombie squad that calls itself the Dolofónoi tou Zontanoús Nekroús, which, loosely translated, means killers of the living dead—or as their wise-cracking members call it, Delta Zeta Nu. Protagonist The series heroine is Ashley Drake, a college student in her late twenties who is bitten by a zombie while on a woodsy picnic with her boyfriend and discovers that she is a wild card—a person who is immune to the zombie virus. The army recruits her and other wild cards to fight the zombies because as a result of their initial infection and recovery they heal quickly and have super strength...plus, they can't become infected by the zombies. They can, however, be killed if they are injured severely enough. Ashley's love interest is the handsome Gabriel, whom she meets when he assists in (ironically) a class called "Pandemics Throughout History." Gabriel later turns up as the trainer and leader of the wild card team. Gabriel is not a wild card, but he's not exactly human either. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Dana Fredsti: ASHLEY PARKER SERIES Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Character Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Dana Fredsti * Website: Dana Fredsti | Author Dana Fresti's website and blog * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other pen Name: Inara LaVey (erotica / mystery) Bio: Dana Fredsti is an actress with a background in theatrical sword-fighting, whose credits include the cult classic Army of Darkness. Her favorite projects, however, included acting alongside Ken Foree (Dawn of the Dead) and Josef Pilato (Day of the Dead). She has been a producer, director, and screenplay writer for stage and film, and was the co-writer/associate producer on Urban Rescuers, a documentary on feral cats which won Best Documentary at the 2003 Valley Film Festival in Los Angeles. ~ FF * Full Bio: Dana Fredsti: Novelist, Screenwriter, B-Movie Actress Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Titan Books * Author Page: * Bk-1—Plague Town: Paperback, 350 pages, Pub: April 3rd 2012—ISBN: 0857686356 * Bk-2—Plague Nation: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN: * Bk-3—Plague World: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Plague Town (2012): Ashley was just trying to get through a tough day when the world turned upside down. A terrifying virus appears, quickly becoming a pandemic that leaves its victims, not dead, but far worse. Attacked by zombies, Ashley discovers that she is a 'Wild-Card' -- immune to the virus -- and she is recruited to fight back and try to control the outbreak. — It's Buffy meets the Walking Dead in a rapid-fire zombie adventure! ~ Plague Town (book 1) by Dana Fredsti ~ FF and ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Plague Nation (2013): Ashley Parker was a ordinary woman who was also a “wild card,” immune to the emerging zombie plague, drawn unwillingly into a shadowy paramilitary organization. Having been ambushed in San Francisco, which is now fully engulfed in the zombie plague, Ashley and the wild cards must pursue the enemy to San Diego. There they will discover adark organization which seeks to weaponize the plague. But that isn't the worst news. The plague itself has gone airborne, making it transferable without physical contact. It cannot be controlled by anyone, so reports of the zombie swarm are coming in from across the United States—and across the world. ~ Goodreads and FF ✤ BOOK TTHREE BLURB—Plague World (Aug 2014): The thrilling conclusion of the zombie apocalypse begun in PLAGUE TOWN and continued in PLAGUE NATION! The zombie plague has gone airborne, and the conspiracy that began it all reaches the boiling point. Having been ambushed in San Francisco, which is now fully engulfed in the zombie plague, Ashley and the wild cards must pursue the enemy to San Diego. There they will discover a splinter of their own organization, the Dolofónoi tou Zontanoús Nekroús, which seeks to weaponize the plague. But that isn't the worst news. The plague has gone airborne, making it transferable without physical contract. It cannot be controlled by anyone, so reports of the zombie swarm are coming in from across the United States—and across the world. ~ FF and Goodreads First Sentences # Plague Town (2012) — # Plague Nation (2013) — # Plague World (Aug 2014) — Quotes Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: * Deadtown series * Edie Spence series * Demon Squad series * Eric Carter series aka City of the Lost * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series * New Crobuzon series * Night Tracker series * Awards Trivia Horror Authors’ Bookshelves: Dana Fredsti | Ravenous Monster Horror Webzine Notes A movie in production (a series awaits pending sales) ~ Plague Town - Identity Theory Goodreads Lists: *Goodreads | Awesome Zombie Books For Girls/Women (235 books) *Goodreads | Best Zombie Books (881 books) * See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Books and Other Writing Projects | Dana Fredsti *Goodreads | Ashley Parker series by Dana Fredsti *Dana Fredsti ~ FF *Ashley Parker - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Dana Fredsti - Author Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Dana Fredsti: ASHLEY PARKER SERIES *CONTEST: Dana Fredsti; PLAGUE NATION | BEYOND THE MARQUEE The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Dana Fredsti: ASHLEY PARKER SERIES Reviews: *Book Review: Plague Town #1: An Ashley Parker Novel - Identity Theory *Plague Town (an Ashley Parker novel: 1) by Dana Fredsti *Addicted2Heroines: Review: Plague Town (Ashley Parker #1) by Dana Fredsti *Plague Nation (Ashley Parker #2) by Dana Fredsti | My Bookish Ways *Undead, But Not Really All That Lively: Dana Fredsti’s Plague Nation | Tor.com *Book Review: Plague Nation by Dana Fredsti | Paranormal Haven *Plague Nation (book 2) by Dana Fredsti (review). | SFcrowsnest *Plague Nation, #2 by Dana Fredsti | The Geek Girl Project *EXCLUSIVE: Interview With ARMY OF DARKNESS' Dana Fredsti; Author Of PLAGUE NATION Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview: Dana Fredsti – Author: “Plague Town” | Killer Aphrodite Entertainment *Interview: Dana Fredsti | PLAGUE WORLD *Q&A: Dana Fredsti, author of Plague Nation and Plague Town | My Bookish Ways *Fantasy Matters: The Sexiest Undead Monsters: An Interview with Dana Fredsti *The Book Smugglers | Book Review: Plague Town by Dana Fredsti *Dana Fredsti Interview *Titan Books - Plague Town - Dana Fredsti *Plague Nation Day: Interview with Dana Fredsti | The Man of Words *Interview with Dana Fredsti, Author, ‘Plague Town’ | Suvudu *OneMetal Speaks to Plague Town Author Dana Fredsti – INTERVIEW : OneMetal.com *Another Conversation With Dana Fredsti - Typographical Era *Horror Authors’ Bookshelves: Dana Fredsti | Ravenous Monster Horror Webzine *Dana Fredsti | Old Major's Dream Articles: *Dana Fredsti: My Top 7 Favorite Horror Series Cover Reveals: Author: *Dana Fredsti | Author Dana Fresti's website and blog *Goodreads | Dana Fredsti (Author of Plague Town) *Dana Fredsti - IMDb Community, Fan Sites: *Dana Fredsti (zhadi1) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Plague Town (Ashley Parker -1) by Dana Fredsti.jpg|1. Plague Town (2012—Ashley Parker series) by Dana Fredsti|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12730666-plague-town?ac=1 Plague Nation (Ashley Parker #2) by Dana Fredsti.jpg|2. Plague Nation (2013—Ashley Parker series) by Dana Fredsti|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15798786-plague-nation Plague World (Ashley Parker #3) by Dana Fredsti.jpg|3. Plague Nation (Aug 26th 2014—Ashley Parker series) by Dana Fredsti|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18248513-plague-world Category:Zombies as Main Supe Category:Mad Scientists Category:Weird Science Category:Zombies Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:New Adult Category:Completed Series